


Beginning of Magic

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Death, If I do...there will be angst everywhere, Magic, Maybe I'll do more., Merlin - Freeform, Morgana le Fay - Freeform, Multi, My OC - Freeform, Random changelings, hecate - Freeform, please let me know, there will be some gayness...if it containues, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Just a small story of Morgana having her hardship and sweetness of Motherhood with my OC Hecate...Until Angst comes!





	Beginning of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! If you want more please let me know! 
> 
> ( UPDATE: Edit)

The nursery of Wizards was alive with nurses tending to the screaming sorceress who was on the bed, Legs wide with her hands gripping onto the white sheets as she let out another wail of pain. Everything in her body tense and wither as another contraction in her body. 

It was like waves of throbbing agony. Her one hand grip onto her enlarge stomach as she looks down for a brief moment but leans back down and cries out again. 

 

God this hurts. This hurts so much. Go of all the things in the world. Of all the realms and the void this hurts so much! 

" My lady! please stop moving! Everything is coming so fast!“ One of the nurses in a white dress says holding down the powerful sorceress that growl out through her grinding teeth ” Everything will end soon! You need to push! Your baby is almost there!“ the kind nurse says as Morgana felt another pain go through her body; A contraction hit her as she push hard. Her legs spread as wide as they can go as she pushes. Her claws releasing wisps of magic of purple and green and her sharpen nails dig into the bed until it hit the springs in the bed. She could feel her blood and fluids poor out of her body as she pushes. 

” AHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS!“ Morgana heard someone scream. 

Who was screaming at her time of giving birth? how dare they?! This was her moment! Hers! 

However she soon realized it was herself. It didn’t sound like herself. 

She heard from some older Human that Humans say when you are in great stress or something happens to you, you have an out of body experience.

She didn’t believe those words that that Human said to her those many years ago before thinking it was in her entitlement that It was just what humans say to coop with such pain, but now she realized it was true. 

Morgana looks down, Seeing her stomach was glowing of Gold and Yellow mist and hue, flaring around as the baby in her move, as she push. It was hours since she begin labor. She was crying with new watery tears drool down her cheek covering over her dry ones as she let out another loud and primal like roar that shook the earth as she gives one last push….

 

The doctor between her legs as a loud wailing cry was heard. It was so loud that it filled the whole room and maybe the creatures of the night could hear. She felt her pain go away as she looks at the doctors hands and arms and let out a weak cry.

In the Doctors arms was a tiny baby. Pale as snow, her cheeks and body was covered in freckles and her hair was bright gold as it let out healthy cries, wiggling around as the Human doctor then cuts the cord with a sharp silver knife and quickly give the baby to Morgana who quickly wrap her arms around her newborn who was still covered in fluids and blood. The baby seem to calm as Morgana coos down at her baby ” Oh…I finally have you…For so many months I am so happy to finally to touch you…You are so beautiful" 

She coo down at her baby who snuggle close to her. Her face smothered on her collarbone and coos. Soon she let the nurses take her baby so they can clean the newborn while Morgana gets her rest as the birth took everything of her energy to not fall in the state of unconsciousness by the pain. She was growling impatient the moment they brought the baby back now in the bundle red fluffy blanket. Morgana return her daughter back in her arms and smile as she look at her baby.

 

" It’s a girl My Pale lady, She is perfectly healthy" an older nurse who looked at her middle age. Thinning grey hair going down to her shoulders. Morgana gives her a nod and waves them off as she looks over her baby girl. 

The nurses and doctors quickly leave. While Morgana right now is less docile she can release hell. Beside her calm personality. She was known to create terror if she wish too and create tricks and trouble and bad luck; Of course it is a sight to behold to see her like this. A female wizard coo and cradling her single babe.

" Hello~ Oh look at you. Your soft hair…“ She stroke her baby golden hair that glow a yellow hue as the baby lay on her chest. her eyes still close ” Your soft flesh…“ She stroke her the infant’s cubby and pale arms with the tip of her finger 

” and your little freckles… their so adorable on your cheeks" The baby grip the on her thin fingers and hold it close to her “ And what a strong grip you hold…Your so beautiful” She whispers again, Holding her close and holding her close to her chest again and kiss her in her golden glowing hair and purrs.

Tears freely falling down her cheek warmly as she kisses she wishes her lover was here to see their child once again, Just to see their happy expression as they would hold her. Cry in her sweet glorious presence of her finally being in the world and kiss them, Hold her and love her.

But they are gone…everything in her life, they loved was strip away from her. Oh she wish to find them again…

Morgana didn’t realized until she stop having memories and possible future when she was sobbing in her baby’s body. It was wild and almost thought there was a woman next room before her was sobbing like that but it was her. Morgana wipes her tears away with her palm of her hand and sniffles again, Wiping her nose she looks at her newborn once again. Her hands still gripping her finger more tightly, it almost it wanted to comfort her in some form and in all of the powers she could give in her defenseless form of flesh and fat. 

She won’t let what happen to her lover. Taken away from her as she holds her baby to her neck, She could feel her drooling salvia go down her neck but she didn’t care…She loves her daughter so much. Even if it was a second of seeing, Having her in her stomach for a few months and even at the time she realized she was pregnant she still loves her. 

Her beautiful Goldy locks. 

" Miss…What are you going to name her?“ One nurse say, Morgana turns to her sharply but softens her gaze seeing it was a young nurse, she look like a teenager who had short black hair with deep blue eyes in a white dress like the other nurses. Morgana assumed she was a trainee in being a nurse. Morgana l=return her gaze down at her baby. Thinking of a name for her new infant daughter. 

It was hard since she never went that far to think of her name. She never thought of a name for her.

Suddenly she turns when she hears her baby about to sneezed for the first time Then she sneezed and white wisp mist was releasing out of her mouth and a ball of energy was bouncing around the room hitting the wall knocking down books and shelves and even hitting the teenager human in the back making her fall on her stomach.

Morgana looks at it in shock and holds her baby close. With a growl of irritation of the bouncing o the energy ball that was followed in orange mist she create a purple ball of energy and mist and throws at it. Hitting the stony grey wall with a blast, Smoke of the energy ball flies around until it disappears. 

Turning back to her girl, She was sniffling and looking up at her with her big baby eyes that shine in the Moonlight. She giggles weakly at her infant. Finally thinking of a name for her ” I think I have a name for her…Hecate…Yes that sounds like a beautiful name…My little magic Hecate"


End file.
